Subscribing to You
by MySweetAzaeleah
Summary: Bakura and Atem are both popular youtubers with gaming vlogs. Atem's always wanted to get in contact with Th13f K1ng who his brother Yugi collaberates with, while Bakura always thought Millennium Pharaoh was a just stuck up prick who liked to insult his favorite games. It takes an attack on one of Atem's videos to finally brings them together. Short casteshipping ficlet
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **So I've taken notice I've tried to do a lot of big idea stuff while still doing my main things and it hasn't been working out and I do want something to help my creative juices and have some fun with while I finish up Red Sands and restart Sailor Ra. So for now here's this cute little three-shot. how often I get around to this, depends on how much positive feedback I get and when I have time between my larger fics. Hope you guys enjoy New chapter of RS will be written and sent to my lovely Beta Bakurafangurl91 tomorrow._

* * *

**First contact: Part 1**

Sometimes Bakura hated the internet.

It could be a fun amazing place full of cool stuff to laugh at and with fun videos. Then there were days where people abused the shit out of anonymity to act like total dick weeds. He was definitely experiencing one of those days, except it wasn't directed at him.

To start from the beginning, Bakura was what many people these days were calling a youtuber. Which meant he put out videos on the internet and got paid for it. It was a nice deal. Bakura had a gaming type channel under the name _Th13f_K1ng, _or 'Thief' as his fans had taken to affectionately calling him in the comments sections. His profile avatar was small cartoon style drawing of himself done by his friend Marik. The skin was a bit more brown than his own and the scar under it's eye was much larger, but it decently looked like him.

He had started out with a single 'Let's Play' of the original Mass Effect game about four years ago. After making the most destructive violent choices he possibly could thoughout the game accompanied by plenty of maniacal laughs, his channel had just blown up.

"_Oh you stupid bitch! Eat bionic fists! Yes, taste my egyptian spice! Hahaha!"_

So he kept posting more and more and grew more popular. It was a simple formula; a bit of swearing, anger, screaming, mixed with some decent commentary and his trademark general asshole playing style and the subscribers came flocking to him. Within the last four years he'd gone from being a pissed off high school senior who had no idea what to do with his life, to making a seven figure salary, living in a nice two bedroom condo with his cousin Ryou, and having an actual savings account.

All in all life was pretty fantastic after he started his youtube career.

Except for that one prick.

_Millennium_Pharaoh _aka 'Pharaoh' was in the same category as Bakura on the website. A video game vlogger. He'd been around as long as Bakura just about, but Bakura hadn't actually started to follow him until another vlogger he liked _King0f_Gamez _was shown to be. 'KOG' as people liked to call him was fun and probably the sweetest vlogger on the damn site. An adorable Japanese American kid a couple of years younger who rarely showed his face in his videos, and when he did he wore a little white mask to hide it.

He did let's plays and had a mini series about accepting challenges from the comments section. Bakura had eagerly collaborated with him a few times and talked to him on several occasions over the internet. It had been hilarious to listen to the boy get flustered while they co-op'd from his much more vulgar commenting style. Several months after establishing contact with his new friend, he'd suggested he suscribe to another vlogging channel. Pharaoh's.

He was the most pretentious douche in all of youtube.

"_Oh look another generic first person shooter where you're a macho protagonist with no real personality that I can't give two shits about. How unique." _

The little prick made a habit of snarking off the entire time and criticizing all of Bakura's favorite games. He also dressed like a flamingly gay hippie. Every single shirt he owned was apparently made of hemp and he always piled gold jewelry on his wrists, fingers, neck, and even chains or circlets on his head. Plus he actually wore fucking guy liner! He had similar hair to KOG, except red where violet was on the other, which matched his eyes. Who the hell has red eyes? It was creepy.

Yet despite all of that he had a mostly positive following and around the same number of views and subscribers as Bakura. He hated the other gamer with a passion, but he ended up watching his videos anyways. Just to complain about them, he swore. Aside from his let's play he did a gamer news segment, and even went to cons and other events to give coverage on his channel, along with a series called 'Penalty Game' where he challenged other youtubers and the loser had to perform a dare. His personality wasn't any better in those segments.

Nothing could ever make him feel anything but pure contempt for the other man, or at least that's what he thought until he saw a certain video posted. The notification had popped up mere seconds after it had been posted and it didn't even have but a few views yet.

**Millennium_Pharaoh **_has posted a video _

He clicked on the video and the title had Bakura ready for another eye roll worthy session of listening to the other's bitching. He let out an audible groan resting his hand on his fist.

"Your internet boyfriend post another video?" Ryou giggled from the couch across the living room he Marik, and Malik were sitting on. Malik and and Ryou had notepads in hand while Marik had a sketch in his lap book several pages already scattered on the coffee table across from them.

Bakura growled. "Shut up and work on your nerdy little webcomic host."

"Technically you own our condo, so you're my host now," Ryou winked and indeed went back to writing down ideas for the next issue of the rather successful webcomic he co-created with the two twins sitting with him on our couch. He and Malik came up with the storyline, based on Monster World, and RPG they were both fond of. Marik was their artist.

"If you don't like him why do you keep watching his videos?" Marik sing songed from his place.

"If you don't want me to drag you across the floor by your hair then why don't you shut up?" He fired back. He cringed already knowing his mistake.

"I dare you to try that," warned the other's twin who happened to be much less on the effeminate side, and more on the 'looks like he could kick your ass with one buff arm tied behind his back' side.

Ryou slapped him on the arm with a pale hand. "Hey no hurting my cousin, he let's me mooch off of him." For good measure he leaned up and pressed a quick kiss on Malik's lips to calm the other. Thank whatever gods were out there Malik happened to be whipped as hell and calmed down quickly after that. He did shoot them a final glare, and it definitely wasn't out of jealously. It's not like he needed a boyfriend, relationships were just bullshit anyways. Those two just somehow managed to make it slightly less bullshit than other people. Humph.

They went back to their brainstorming session and Bakura was free to play the video on his computer titled _'Seriously?! Just ugh!'. _He steeled himself for immense annoyance and started it.

It was very typical for Pharaoh at first. A lower budget army style game probably trying to knock off Call of Duty. He played for a few minutes before the first mission came up. Something about hunting down a terrorist spotted in an airport and taking them down without getting any civilians killed. He'd spent the entire time so far complaining about how it was boring and uninspired...then it all went to hell.

_In the little box in the corner of the screen that showed him recording into his mic he gave a long sigh. He paused the game and shook his head. "I'm sorry guys, I just can't do this anymore. This is too much bullshit for me."_

Oh great, Mister Cultured was too good to play some low rate game. Pfft. Bastard. Bakura glared at his image on his screen and took a sip of of his soda.

"_I'm so sick of every Middle Eastern character I find in the stuff I play being either a terrorist, part of the military only there to help the white guy, or another offensive stereotype!"_

Bakura choked on his soda. He slammed the can down and stared at the screen wide eyed and mouth hung open. He heard a gasp from the couch, from who he didn't know.

"_I'm not saying having awful extremist groups as antagonists games is a bad thing, cause fuck those guys, but is it too much to ask for some good representation to?" He shook his head and took off his head phones. "I mean, can people not pigeonhole an entire collection of cultures, that includes my own by the way."_

What was that insane idiot doing?

"_Maybe I'm being a bit sensitive...I just," he sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can game developers try to do diversity right more often please? I think I'm done for this video, cause I'm completely moving away from the point of this game and putting my personal baggage out there now, so I'm going to end this before it gets worse. See you guys later, and Ra bless you." _

He signed off with his traditional catchphrase -another thing Bakura hated about him- and the video ended. There was a collective silence in the room. The other three obviously having heard the video from the couch. Malik surprisingly broke the silence with a snort.

"Well, he's fucked."

There were two rules every game vlogger followed to prevent their comments section from turning into a toxic wasteland full of assholes. You didn't diss other vloggers, and under absolutely no circumstances did you complain about diversity in video games.

Malik was right; Pharaoh was fucked.

Which brought things back to why Bakura hated the damn internet as much as he loved it. It took only a day for the hate to start pouring in. Well, not so much pouring as gushing in large enough spurts to cause canyon level erosion. They were about as violent to. The next morning he'd immediately rushed up from his bed to sign onto Youtube and check the video for comments while Ryou and Malik headed to eat and make breakfast in the kitchen.

Marik had gone home the night before, while his brother had decided to spend the entire night with Ryou in his room. Wasn't hard to figure out why, they were the mosts sickening couple Bakura knew. He ignored any suggestions to join them. They were all from Ryou, Malik didn't look like he could care less and pulled his boyfriend into the kitchen with him after the third refusal from Bakura.

So Bakura spent nearly his entire morning reading hateful comments from asshurt douchebags.

_**MrOshi341 **__4 hours ago: Oh god here we go get ready for the SJW bs to start! Unsubscribing!_

_**Jeezuz791 **__1 hour ago: Seriously? dude fuk you yuo dumb ass! you don't see Thief pulling this crap in his videos! And he's an arab to!_

Those were two of the tamer and more typical types of comments. Bakura bared his teeth and gripped his mouse harder. Not only were the typical kinds of douche's who pulled this kind of crap coming out of the woodwork, they were dragging him in on it to! He sure as hell didn't appreciate being referred to as "an arab" he was fucking _Egyptian_, or even Middle Eastern would work better than that! He also happened to secretly agree with everything the other gamer had said, he just never had the balls to say it in a video.

He scrolled down, and regretted it as he found the more vile comments.

**Ben Shiiiiz **_7 hours ago: fuck you you stupid dick chugger! yeh I said it we allnkow it's true! I know wheree you fucking live mother fucker! Bet you won't be so damn uptight when i come bash your freaking skull in bend you over and-_

Bakura decided to preserve his sanity by clicking the back button. Fucking explicit death and rape threats were where he started feeling disgusted. He rubbed a hand over his face. This was awful. He may hate Pharaoh as a vlogger with a passion, but did he really deserve this crap? Bakura quickly looked on his profile and searched for his twitter and instagram profiles to see if he'd seen or replied to any of the comments so far. The poor guy was probably…

...openly mocking the whole thing.

His twitter had a single new dated after he posted the video up.

_It seems I've started a controversy, you guys have fun with that I'm going to play Duel Monsters Online. #Waaah_

And a picture on his instagram of him lifting his shirt up slightly to show off a lean stomach with a small gold piercing hanging from his navel. His other hand holding up a mug with a fake label saying 'Your Fat Ugly Tears'. The caption: _'Let's play a game, anyone with the balls to come and get me in real life wins.'_

Bakura blinked taking in how the other seemed to be handling it, and then busted out laughing.

"Ahahahaha!" he let out gasping for breath and bending over at his waist. Damn the other certainly had a pair on him to take all this in such stride. Both the picture and the tweet had been sent out less than an hour ago, so he had to have seen some of the more severe threats. Bakura couldn't stop laughing at the utter boldness of the guy. He had to admit he was impressed.

"Are you okay?" Ryou's voice called from the kitchen.

"Just ignore him he's being wierd," Malik said.

If they could see them he'd flip them off. As it was he settled for not giving a damn and immediately logging onto his twitter. He typed furiously with a near manic grin on his face.

_Shit! True_Pharaoh has some balls. Gotta admire that #KeepItUp_

After typing out that little tidbit he logged out and headed for the kitchen. He was suddenly starving, and in a very good mood.


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: **Since this got such positive feedback i'm extending it to another chapter than i originally was going to. So there will now be four chapters and possibly some one shots expanding on this verse in the future. For any fans of Red Sand the next chap is finished and has been sent to my editor. Please review_

* * *

**First Contact: Part 2**

The difference the internet could make in a person's life was astounding. Atem knew that better than anyone. Even filtering through messages of uneducated racist dribble directed at him he was smiling at his comments section on youtube and the trends on twitter. He smiled because among all that hate there were the amazing ones that he always loved seeing. They didn't always outnumber the otherside, but they were always worth it.

_**Missy Tink **__7 hours ago: I can't believe this! All of this horrible and awful hate for saying he didn't want to feel trivialized? Youtube, this is why we can't have nice things!_

_**Joe the Bro **__14 hours ago: The butt hurt levels are off the charts...they're over 9000! Seriously tho why is everyone being such a dick? _

_**Glad0s **__9 hours ago: Pharaoh I know you've been getting a lot of hate for what you said, just know your real fans are here for you and will always support you. I've been subscribed to you since you first started your career here and I've enjoyed your videos ever since. You've brought a smile to my face on days where it seemed like there was nothing left to smile about and inspired me so much over the years, please stay your beautiful self and ignore all these idiots #KeepItUp_

The last one was the type of messages that made him want to keep doing this as long as he could. Those stories of people who got something meaningful from subscribing to him outweighed any amount of dickhead fanboys trolling him anyday. He started typing a reply to that one, and pondered on the hashtag she'd included in the comment. He'd seen it trending on Twitter not long after he'd made his own tweet about the whole thing. To his shock and awe the Egyptian had discovered the person who started the trend was none other than _Th13f_K1ng. _He'd had to do a double take when he saw the other had actually acknowledged him in anyway. It had brought a smile to Atem's dusky face.

Once upon another life, Atem had been little more than a typical gaming nerd in high school with a small, close group of friends and honor roll grades, but not much else. He hadn't been popular or even had any particular direction he wanted to go in life, and the fact that he had made it quite easy for other kids to identify him as the gay kid in their class had assured he had his fair share of assholes harassing him constantly. His little brother had been smart in keeping his own bisexuality under wraps and just dating his girlfriend at the time without mentioning it. That crap about big cities being more tolerant was just that, crap. Domino High School had been four years of utter hell minus his fun times with his few friends. Atem had found solace in an unusual source in the end.

Feeling nostalgia wash over him he clicked on a video saved under his playlist. Thee first video Thief had ever posted. _Let's Play Some #&amp; Damned Mass-Effect! _He'd clicked on it four years ago out of a whim and remembering Yugi go on and on about all these gaming channels starting to pop up and how much he would love them. Atem had made an account right after watching it and kept it on a playlist ever since. He clicked on it again, years later after that first time and watched it play before his eyes. He laughed at the vulgar humor, but it was at five minutes and twenty seconds that always meant the most in the video to him.

_Theif's female character was walking around the Normandy space ship towards the personal areas of all her crew and going through the story conversations. Thief's voice came in a huge grin as he approached his male teammate in the game, Kaidan Alenko._

"_You're probably all wondering why I made a character with tits right?" He asked as the avatar who looked surprisingly similar to him, purplish white hair and violet eyes with dark skin, started her conversation with Kaiden. "Well my dears it's because my queer ass intends to romance the shit out of this fine gentleman, and only female characters can do that...so I'm giving up my dick for a few hours to experience the charm that is Kaidan fucking Alenko."_

Atem laughed just as hard as he had four years ago. Thief had been so out there and in your face about what he thought, and who he was that Atem couldn't help but admire it. He'd waited for updates from the at the time small channel. Then after about a month of watching video after video of the other boy, he'd started to wonder if maybe he could do the same thing? He enjoyed gaming after all, had several friends who did, and according to his friend Jounouchi he made some good observations on the faults and positives of their favorite games. So Atem had done it, started doing review format playthroughs with his own brand of snarky humor thrown in there, and once he found a few friends added a challenge based segment. He'd of course used his account that was already subscribed to Thief, hoping if he got popular enough he'd get a subscribe back.

It was disappointing it took awhile, not until Yugi had made his own channel. Unlike him, Yugi had been hesitant about showing his face and hadn't used a facecam. When people bothered him about it, as a joke he set up a reveal where he wore a paper white mask over his face, and that ended up being his trademark. King_Of_Games was a success and Atem was proud of his brother and how much work he put into it, and a little jealous when his previous idol had started contacting him and doing collaborations. Yugi of course offered him to come in on them, but Atem didn't want to take his brother's spotlight.

Eventually Thief had subscribed to him, but that was it. He never commented on his things, or sent him any messages. Until the controversy. Now that the other had actually sent him something, even if not directly, Atem was at a loss. He hummed going into the tab where Thief's original comment was up on twitter. His own handle 'True Pharaoh' lit up in the message from Thief's 'Touzoku'. Another thing he found interesting, the other made several references to Japanese language. Considering he was half Japanese himself, Atem definitely saw that as a plus.

Atem mulled over if he should give a reponse. After all he had to play this casual if he did. No need to convince the other he was some sort of stalker. Slender fingers typed over the keys in what he hoped managed to sound appreciative and witty to some degree.

_Guys. Senpai just noticed me #ThiefKing _

He really hoped the other took that as the joke it was intended as. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Atem had always been shit with communicating with people. In fact he either came of as extremely awkward or intimidating he was told.

"Whatcha doing?" Atem nearly leaped out of the chair at the voice startling him. It was followed by a feint giggling. His little brother was standing behind him, chinese take out bag in hand with a bemused grin. "Sorry, I startle you?"

Atem shook his head. "Was just thinking too much. You get my sweet and sour chicken?"

Yugi smiled and pulled out said item from the bad setting it right next to him on the desk. He saw the screen in the process. He busted out laughing putting a hand over his mouth. An adorable nervous gesture he hadn't grown out of. "Did you actually post this? If he doesn't say something to you after that then he's just actively avoiding you at this point."

Atem shrugged. "He might be too busy. I just thought it'd be funny." He started to open his carton and reached out for the pair of chopsticks his brother offered. Yugi took out his own order of noodles also with chopsticks.

"I'm just saying he likes his ego stroked and having one of the most popular youtubers besides himself say that is definitely stroke category," He smiled and took a bite of his food. He leaned against the computer desk half sitting on it.

Atem nodded and popped a piece of chicken into his mouth. He supposed Yugi would know that if it was true, after all he and Thief were friends online. They'd done several videos together and gone through periods of messaging before getting distracted, stopping contact, only to start it back up when one was reminded of the other. Again not jealous, he was happy Yugi had a friend and that it boosted his career. He just wished he could have a chance at that to.

Yugi swallowed the bite in his mouth. "Speaking of which, how are you holding up? Comments sections can get brutal."

Atem shrugged. "It's not bothering me too much, I think it's kind of funny actually."

Yugi hummed. He wriggled in place biting his lower lip. "You know, I could support you in my next video, tell them I'm half Egyptian to…"

"And then they'll piece together the fact that I've said I'm half Japanese before plus the fact that we have almost identical hair -which some people already comment on- and you'll be outed as Yugi Mutou," he said. He and his brother in truth did look quite a bit alike in many ways. Same height, build, and hair but with different coloring. Different eyes, and Yugi was the same smooth pale as their mother, while Atem was the rich dark of their father's skin.

"You've already said you don't want your actual identity on your videos, I'm not compromising that so you can give me support you already are off line." Atem gave a small laugh. "Plus you're too sweet, the trolls would eat you alive."

The response was a noodle flung at his face and landing in his hair. Atem yelped and started to immediately bat at his hair and try to dig it out. If his laughter was anything to go by Yugi found the entire sight incredibly amusing.

Atem rolled his eyes after getting the noodle out and turned to refresh his browser in all of his tabs. He still needed to check his views and subscriptions. Then he saw it, a little private message notification on his youtube channel. Not abnormal since even though he asked his fans to send it to a separate email address he still got them occasionally. He opened it out of curiousity expecting to see either more hate or support, but instead got a much bigger surprise.

It was a message from Thief…

_So I'm your senpai huh? Fucking awesome! You should let me show you how to properly game sometime then. _

Atem stared at the message for a moment.

"Cool!" Yugi exclaimed. He set his carton down for a moment and leaned over to look at the screen more closely. "He just sent it looks like. You reply now and he might reply back before the end of the night."

Atem was on auto pilot typing out his own reply.

_Don't get too cocky, I bet I can hold my own against you just fine._

There was a dreaded silence filled with constantly refreshing the page and Yugi staring excitedly at the screen with him. Finally they managed to get another message.

_Ha! I'd like to see you prove it. We can do one of those little penalty game segments of yours_

Atem took in a deep breath.

_This Saturday, duel monsters online. We'll do a livestream of it. _

Another anxious three minutes of refreshing.

_You're on. _

"Awesome," Yugi commented. "I need to go tell Jounouchi about this, he loves seeing his colabs with me. He'll really want to know about this one. Congrats." He leaned down and gave his brother a quick peck on the cheek before going to the kitchen to have some privacy to his call. Atem just kept staring at the message.

Oh, he was so on.

After all, Atem always has a way of getting what he wants in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **Shoter than the other two, but mostly because it has the least content to work with and the next chapter is probably going to be the longest, and the last. That one will get done some time after Red Sand's next chap tomorrow. Speaking of which, if you like casteshipping and my writing give that one a read. Also, I have written a Yugioh fic with an actual card game in it...blasphemy._

* * *

**Penalty Game**

The fateful night arrived too soon. Which actually wasn't all that surprising considering it had been Thursday when they decided to do have it that Saturday. They'd exchanged a few messages and put up their own individual video announcements of it on their channels, and as far as they felt, everything was a go. The response had been phenomenal and their views in the livestream had instantly started to rise to nerve wracking amounts the moment they started the feed. There was a little chat box people watching could post comments in.

**RVB**: _I-Is this the real life?!_

**Mary212:** _Or is it just fantasy? ;)_

**TnyStark**:_ LOL! Seriously tho, the epicness...it is here!_

People were certainly excited, and the two individuals whose video feeds were in the upper corners could feel it. The images buffered and Duel Monsters Online loaded, their preplanned decks being configured into the session. Finally after a few moments of the technical jargon sorting itself out, it began. The field filled up a majority of the screen and had a plain theme without any pre-activated field spells. The two youtubers were visible shoulder up in their video squares.

"Hey everyone," Atem said from his box He was in some sort of white blouse that just slipped off his shoulder in the slightest, and gold jewelry wrapped around his neck and forehead. Two large square plate earrings hanging from his lobes. "This is Millennium Pharaoh-"

"Ahem-" Bakura cleared his throat mock glaring from his box. The other was much less dressed down, hair barely even brushed and in what was probably the top of a red sweater.

"And some guy named Thief King," Atem smirked. He was preparing the the settings for the duel since he started the session.

"Oh you dick!" Bakura said anger as false as the glare. "I'm so owning you just for that!"

Atem rolled his eyes. "Talk is cheap, talk to me when my life points are at zero. We agreed on four thousand right?"

Bakura nodded. "Yep. We want you to have a chance to get some damage in after all."

"I'm starting to think all your views are from you being a cocky asshole," Atem said as he clicked the final options and the digital coin appeared to flip for them. He clicked tails.

"You're starting to think right," Bakura smirked. It landed on tails. "Oh son of a-"

"Language," Atem interrupted.

Card icons appeared on each side that were invisible to the audience. The players each took a look over their hand. From the pleased expressions it was assumed both had draw good hands.

"So you know how my penalty games work right?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, yeah whoever wins gets to make the other suffer," Bakura said.

A card was placed face down on the field, and a monster in defense mode. "You do a dare. We should go ahead and establish them. You know, so you'll agree to it when you're still feeling cocky and won't pansy out."

Bakura growled. "Fine what'd you have in mind?" Atem's turned ended and it switched to Bakura.

The prince was silent as Bakura summoned Rogue Doll onto the field and attacked his face down. He heard the other swear at the reveal of it being the Mystical Elf. Bakura's life points sank down to 3600, and Atem was surprisingly silent. Pondering. Bakura placed two face downs and ended his turn.

"Hey you're royal arrogance," Bakura said. "What's the dare? Before we get too far into this, remember?"

Atem hummed playing Feral Imp and Horn of the Unicorn equipped to it. More explicit swearing from Bakura as it destroyed his rogue doll and cost him another 400 life points. Before he ended his turn he paused.

"You're brother writes that webcomic, Monster World Eternity right?" He asked.

"Yeah he and out nerdy friends," Bakura said snappish. Still clearly not happy about his loss of monster and life points.

"My little brother loves it," Atem said. "and your wiki page says you live in Domino, and so do I. If I win, you bring them over for a movie night with my brother and buy us Pizza."

"Fine!' Bakura declared. "If I win you're the one wasting gas money to meet us at my place and bringing the damn pizza then."

"Wait so you don't object to the forced movie night?"

Bakura scoffed. "What you think it get's in the way of my busy life? I make internet videos for a job and incase you haven't noticed have a pretty awful personality."

"Yeah you do," Atem laughed at the indignant look from the other video feed. "But it's charming, in a vulgar sort of way." He ended his turn and based it to Bakura.

The Chatbox began to blow up.

**HunnyNazu:** _Did...Did pharoah and thief just flirt?_

**Gangamboi**: _Flirterers_!

**BB**: _Omg love the batb reference_

**Tris**: _i think it's obvious what needs to be done_

**HatsumeMiku**: _I vote casteshipping for ship name! Cause one's "pharaoh" and the others "thief"_

**HunnyNazu**: _hence forth casteshipping shall now be a thing!_

**BB**: _Get the FF writers and fan artists! we need to work overtime_

"Shit," Bakura commented as he laid a face down defense and another in his spell card zone. "We've awakened the shippers. There's going to be badly written fanfiction of us having improbably flexible sex by the end of the night."

Atem started laughing. "Look at the bright side, this is going to produce some hot fanart." His eyes narrowed accompanied by a devious grin. "In fact, I think we should add a little something to the bet."

"If you say I have to do something like kiss or blow you if I lose then you just wrote their fanfics for them."

"How do you go straight from kissing to blow jobs? At least have a little foreplay," Atem joked. He leaned back in his chair arms crossed. "Actually I was thinking shippers have to agree that whoever wins get to top in the fics and pics."

"If you want pictures of me bent over that bad you can text my ex," Bakura chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that bastard never deleted my nudes like he said he did."

The banter died down a bit as the duel became more intense. The next turn Atem attacked Bakura's defense monster after summoning celtic guardians. Which happened to be a man eater bug. Atem was mildly irritated that he'd used his feral imp to attack it. He was still able to dish out a direct attack with Celtic guardian. Bakura was down to 2200. Atem started to get cocky and showing it with little quips.

"Seems like you better get your money ready, I like pineapple and pepperoni by the way."

Two more turns and Bakura was down to 2000 life points and had Headless Knight in defense, along with Dark Necrofear in attack. Atem had Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician.

"Give up?" Atem asked.

"Two words," Bakura said leaning back but extending his arm to give a single, loud click. "Destiny Board."

"..." Atem's eyes went wide. "Crap."

"Better finish me off quick." The chat logs started firing up pretty bad after that comment.

"Now who's the shipping baiter?" Atem fired back.

Bakura finished his turn off with destroying Dark Magician Girl. The other of course retaliated next turn with destroying Dark Necrofear. Or trying to before Bakura activated mirror force. He growled as he was forced to end his turn with a face down. Bakura how ever smirked as another letter card was played on the field from Desitny Board's effect. The atmosphere became tense and all speech stopped. Bother were in deep concentration. Bakura summoned Diabound Kernel by sacrificing Headless Knight. He was declaring direct attacks, only for Atem to activate Negate attack.

He played a monster in defense and used monster reborn to bring Dark Magician back to attack Dark Necrofear again. He placed a face down. Bakura though, and decided to go with Megamorph and a face down defense monster. The N in the Destiny Board chain appeared. Just two more turns and he won. He attacked Atem's defense monster, to find that it was spirit reaper.

"I freaking hate that card!"

"Everyone does," Atem said as the thing was left undestroyed.

Bakura had no choice but to end his turn. Atem smirked. He played Mystical Space Typhoon, but Bakura couldn't really care about his trap cards. Except Atem destroyed one of his own. It turned out to be Call of the Haunted and he brough Dark Magician girl back. It didn't matter, none of the cards on his field could get past Diabound Kernel. Just two more turns…

He tributed and summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon. Okay, but at least he only had four cards in his hand. Diabound could survive and attack from that and then he could use the other man eater bug he had in his hand next turn.

Atem activated pot of greed from face down on his field and therefore gave his stupid god card enough points to wipe Bakura out.

There was a heavy silence as Bakura's life points dwindled down to 0. Atem was the one to break it.

"I win."

Bakura looked utterly stumped, searching for his words. "...I guess that pizza's on me then."

"Tomorrow at seven?" Atem asked smug as he could possibly be.

"Sure." Bakura was much more silent than anyone would have ever expected.

"Well I think this has been a good little game," Atem addressed the audience. "Thank you to everyone who tuned in, we'll have the video up with a few funny edits probably soon, and Ra bless you all." His screen went black as he logged off.

Bakura sat there for a moment still connected. "Guys, I think I just got owned." With those wise words Bakura left the session.


End file.
